


For a new land

by PrincessAussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, also my english sucks I'm very sorry, but please read it and help this poor soul, just clearing that up, this is the fluffiest thing ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAussy/pseuds/PrincessAussy
Summary: Settled after DR3 Hope arc: What will happen to us now that we're free from this hell? Will you stay by my side? Or was I just your ticket to freedom?





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags... My english is not the best but if you help me out with any mistake you see in my speeling I would be forever grateful! I wanted to practice and it seems like a good idea to do it with my lovely OTP (Toukomaru have take over my life I need help so much help) so yeah... That's it.  
> Basically it would be two chapters, one on Touko's POV and the other on Komaru's, it was because I came up with two ideas and to make two fanfictions sounded kinda silly to me.  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

I knew it, I knew that this would eventually happen, I just expected that… It would be a little bit further in the future.

It’s kinda ironic, considering that both, Komaru and me, wanted for so long to get out of this damn city, that didn’t gave us more than headaches and lots of danger. But I could see the situation after all… The moment when we could be free… What will happen to me? What will happen to us? It’s scary, since the attachment that we both have for each other is big and real, but Komaru is more independent: she doesn’t need me, she can live by herself, she can make new friends, for God’s sake, Komaru was the kind of girl who can take over the world.

… Then what would happen to me?

We’re not going to live together anymore?

This was it? Going all alone again? I couldn’t… I can’t. Just the idea of living without her made me sick, but it was obvious that she probably wants to move with her brother, it was the right thing to do, they are family and love each other, and they have lived without the other for so may time now… The absolute natural thing to do was to be a family again, and Komaru fit the "normal person" pattern very well.

… So that makes me the intruder, the foreigner, how could I be in a house like that? How would I dare to ruin the familiar atmosphere with my presence? I couldn’t do that to Komaru, after all, she is such a precious person to me… I-I really want her to be happy.

On the other hand… I couldn’t imagine myself sleeping without her, not anymore.

… Does that mean something else? Isn’t that really damn weird? God, it was pretty fucking weird, we are just friends, friends are not supposed to sleep together every night, not to mention getting attached to the orher’s heat…

Did Komaru liked my warm too? 

… That’s it Fukawa, you’re losing your damn mind, even more that is.

It’s so annoying! Honestly, it was the worst. Now I’m thinking about the stupid and sad scenario of me getting away from Komaru… But I’m not going to allowed it! At least my house has to be close to hers! I have to make her like me even more than any other friend she had so we can do sleepovers and all that cheesy shit! That way I’m not going to be alone anymore, neither will she, and everything would be just… Wow.

I… I never deepened in things like these ones before, maybe I never felt like someone worth it, besides maybe Byakuya-sama, but this feeling wasn’t the same, this was very, very different.

I don’t even have a name for it.

It’s only that I don’t want to be apart from Komaru, the fear of losing her just because we are now safe hurts me in every way possible. Maybe I should tell her how I feel? That would be too egotistic? How can I put that into words anyway? “Komaru, I want to live with you when we get out of this hell, just like we had been until now”

I KNEW IT, IT JUST SOUNDS SO BAD.

… But that is the truth, the only truth.

And now we’re in a situation that is killing me inside, because I want to be happy, I really want to, but…

“Touko-chan, I’m so so so happy! Aren’t you? Big brother is going to finally rescue us from here! I… I was starting to think that we would be trapped here forever, but now we will be actually free! No more monokuma fighting! This is the best day ever!” Look at her, she looked like a puppy running wild in an hotel room, a total classic. Komaru why are you making this even harder?… I’m so glad you’re happy but…

“Y-Yeah about time isn’t it? Geez, what a bunch of idiots, making us wait here for so long… “ I decided to rest over one of the biggest pillows, and Komaru noticed… She always did, it was like she had a fucking radar for my stupid emotions, Komaru you needed to be more selfish.

“Is something wrong, Touko-chan?” Her voice sounded so sweet, so worried, it always did when it becomes about me, I have noticed, and I wonder if she knew how much I did appreciated it.

“No… Well maybe… I just don’t want to sound like the party pooper or something like always…” Stupid, stupid Touko! Just shut the fuck up! The only thing I could do now was embarrassing myself it seems, and in front of Komaru to make it worst. I hide my face under the pillow, my glasses hurt me like hell all around my eyes, but I’m just stupid, really really stupid Touko…

“You’re not the party pooper, now please tell me what worries you… Maybe we can fix it together? C’mon, I got your back, we’re a team right? If you couldn’t do something then I’ll help you out, right? Please…” With those eyes, with that voice… Who could honestly resist that? Komaru is the worst cheater I know for sure, she is also the sweetest thing on earth, but we have to leave it like that. If she wanted to know, then she deserved to know. Now I just gotta find a way to tell her without sounding like a complete moron.

“Ok fine, I’ll tell you… It justs happens that… What are we going to do?”

“To do… Where?”

“You know, at our so-called home, I wonder. After all you have a home to return to, by home I’m not meaning an actual house, I… Well, you h-have that small brother of yours right? You’re going to live with him…” Seriously, the more I spoke the more I felt like a big piece of trash, Touko Mrs Insecurity Fukawa, that was me at the best, you couldn’t handle the worst “T-Then… I wonder what should I do…”

“Touko, you’re so silly! What kind of question is that! Of course you’re going to live with me!” The affirmation made me open my eyes so much that I felt like a character from a comic book, Komaru was just standing there with that cute, stupid smile of hers. That smile could cure all the diseases in the world “What were you thinking? How could I leave you alone? You’re not even able to bathe by yourself, someone has to watch over you, and that someone will be obviously me” I frowned at her pointing out of my lack of those stupid hygiene habits, it was ridiculous.

… But my heart started to beat so fast, so furiously fast. She never thought of leaving me behind! She wants me by her side! She… Wants me to be living with her! I felt so relieved and happy, as happy as never in my whole life. This was definitely the moment where I wake up and curse my entire existence but… It seems it was real.  
So real, so… Oh no.

Ohonoohnonono _notnow_

**_Atchu!_ **

“Oh my oh my Dekomaru, are you inviting a serial killer to live in your house? Ain’t that a bit kinky? I’m not going to let you forget that” Hahahaha, I listened to everything that these two cute little lovebirds had to say, and I’m no complainin’ at all, It's just that all of this sounded so damn funny! Hilarious! But anyway, let’s face the facts, it was HELLA OBVIOUS that after all this mess they couldn’t even dare to be separate from each other, also who in hell was I going to molest if it wasn’t for my little big breasted pet? Life would be soooo boring!

“S-Shut up I’m no---! Besides, you haven’t killed anyone in like, a lot time, no one since we met actually, so is okay… I trust you” But for the love of… How could she be so honest? It didn’t make her feel sick? Well, this is where the party started. I bring my scissors out as smoothly as I can, which is a lot thanks, and get them near her neck, she didn’t even blink… Aw, Komaru was so brave now, it wasn’t even funny.

“But what about if I started with you? Hmm, wouldn’t it be funny? Trustin’ me and then boom! Sliced as a steak! A good one tho, your breasts are now bigger? My, you’re really becoming a teddy bear after all!”

“They just grew up a little okay! I’m still thin for my height… Besides, if you do that it would mean that you like me, right?” Lordy, since when was this moron so full of herself? She is now cute and brave! What a… This shouldn’t excite me as much as it does.

“I thought you were cute Dekomaru, now I’m starting to think you’re the devil! And what happens if I liked you, huh? What would you do anyway?” I knew it, I know she knows, and she knows I know it… I think that the only piece of moron who doesn’t know is that dumb, coward writer, how did this cute girl fall for her anyway? It was beyond me, but as I remember, that “love” thing was not only stupid but blind. Also I’m not going to tell her anything, if any that is Dekomaru’s work, and it will be really funny to see that other me's reaction… I have to find a way to be awake when that day comes.

“I’m not that mean, I’m just growing up a lot, but… I guess I have to say it properly right?” She cleared her throat and, in a matter of seconds, her cheeks began to become more and more red…

Oh _hell no._

I shut her up with my finger, I knew what she was about to say, it was painfully obvious, but _I_ wasn’t the one she should have talk about this… Even when I knew that some of those feelings were meant for me as well (this kid is really insane to even like ME) but she needed to tell it to the true protagonist, even if I wanted to take a little bit of advantage of it in the future. Also wouldn’t it be cuter with Touko? Like, it would look like scenes from those manga that this dumb seems to enjoy so much, they both will be really happy… Hell, even I would be happy to see that amazing girl-on-girl action! So it was better this way.

“I’m not the one you need right now Dekomaru, what about if you confess those fluffy sparkly feelings to Miss Potato instead? It could be a little bit harder than me but… It will worth it” The look on her eyes was so pure, like a deer who just saw a bright light that I couldn’t help but laugh out loud, she thought that I didn’t know? God, she was not only dumb but naïve! But that didn’t surprise me at all. I just let her be, the same will be with Lady Mc Dorkface.

“B-But I-I… Maybe you’re right… She wouldn’t remember what I say to you right? It doesn’t seem like a courageous thing of my side… I’m sorry”

“Hey, don’t come with that shitty look of yours, she’s not the only one who loves you ya’know? Those puppy eyes are our death, don’t do it, stop it” Oh no, now she is blinking… She didn’t really know that? Geez “… Forget what I said, immediately”

“I… Didn’t understood what you mean”

“That’s even better” The relief came like cold water down my body… But, talking about that, why not giving my fave little sheep girl something to make her happy until she is finally able to confess? That wouldn’t hurt anyone right “So, close your eyes Dumbmaru”

“Hey, don’t be so mean! I’m a smart girl” But by shutting her eyes she just prove me the other way around. I’m sorry Touko, I’m kinda weak!

Komaru’s smell was so fresh and pure that it seems like something that came with her, a personality trait perhaps? Anyway. I just took it by her waist, closing the gap that separate us, hearing a clear gasp but feeling nothing of resistance for the touch… I ended up giving her a small kiss on her neck, poor girl, it felt like she was going to melt in my arms.

... It was really fun, actually.

“Now you know what you have to do, right? She likes these things, trust me, you’ll do fine” And with that I left her, knowing that Touko was going to appear any time soon, and probably freak out about the position I made them end up with.

Explanation wasn’t my thing anyway, I’m a woman of action, that’s why I appeared in the first place. But I needed to know the end of this story; Komaru is now braver than ever, so it will be, at least, exciting. _Hahahahaha!_


End file.
